Le bal de noël
by kowala
Summary: OS Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial à Poudlard, pour la première fois,un bal de noël est organisé, et une incroyable surpise attends les étudiants... HG/DM


**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Alors, cet OS, c'est pour me faire pardonner le retard considérable sur "Bienvenue en enfer"... J'ai pas abandonné, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire. Honte à moi...**

**Cet OS, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai en réserve, mais j'ai préféré attendre l'approche de noël pour le poster ^^**

**Biensûr, tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. **

**Et pour eux qui ne voient pas la chorégraphie dans dirty dancing 2, voici le lien : vous enlevez évidemment les parenthèses et vous racollez les points, enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ^^**

**Ah oui, et autre chose, vous imaginez la fille en plus chatain et le gars en plus blond ^^**

http://www ( . ) youtube ( . ) com/watch?v=A414fDJeljw&feature=related

**Voilà, n'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis, c'est ça qui me fait avancer, et me donne encore plus envie d'écrire ^^**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

**Le bal de Noel**

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est qu'une danse.

Ginny Weasley essayait sans succès de rassurer sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour à Poudlard, ou plus tôt un grand soir. Le professeur Dumbledore avait en effet organisé un bal de noël, une première dans l'histoire du collège. Mais comme l'avait rappelé il y a quelques jours le directeur, une nouvelle page de l'histoire commence, une page pleine de promesse, une page que les étudiants de Poudlard allaient écrire, et un bal était un excellent moyen pour aller de l'avant et surmonter les atrocités de la guerre, dont Voldemort était sorti vaincu.

Hermione Granger se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de souffler un grand coup. Le professeur Mc Gonagall l'avait informé il y a de cela une quinzaine de jours qu'elle avait été désignée elle et Drago Malefoy pour ouvrir le bal.

Depuis ce jours, elle redouté l'heure fatidique où elle serait au bras de la personne la plus détesté de tous les Griffondor. « Vous êtes nos deux meilleurs étudiants. Le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même comptons sur vous pour montrer au restant des élèves que la rivalité entre les différentes maisons ne doit plus exister », leur avait-elle dit.

Hermione eut un faible sourire en pensant à la surprise qu'attendait Poudlard tout entier.

- Mione chérie, je vais aller rejoindre Harry, il doit m'attendre maintenant.

- Vas-y Gin', et amuse toi bien !

- Compte sur moi, lui répondit-elle un sourire en coin. Et toi, relaxe un peu ! Malefoy ne sera peut-être pas si désagréable. Tous les professeurs l'auront à l'œil.

Pour seule réponse, Hermione lui offrit un sourire crispé.

A dix neuf heures cinquante précisément, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la grande salle où Malefoy l'attendait. Quand celle-ci l'aperçut, elle poussa un soupir résigné et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas déterminé.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes qui leur parurent une éternité puis Drago prit la parole :

- Il est l'heure, dit-il simplement.

Il attrapa sa main doucement, puis ils croisèrent leurs doigts et firent face à la lourde porte de la grande salle encore fermé.

Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois essayant d'atténuer le stress accumulé. Drago exerça une pression presque imperceptible sur sa main comme en signe d'encouragement.

Puis la grande porte s'ouvrit.

Les quatre longues tables avaient disparu laissant place à plusieurs tables rondes sans distinction de maison, néanmoins, les élèves ne s'étaient pas pour autant mélangés.

Hermione et Drago avancèrent jusqu'au milieu de la salle, là où était réservé la piste de danse, sous le regard intrigué voir dégoûté de certains élèves.

Le couple se mit en place puis quand la musique s'éleva dans l'air, ils débutèrent lentement une valse.

Les premiers pas furent difficiles pour la Griffondor. Les regards de ses camarades la rendaient mal à l'aise mais peu à peu, elle fini par se détendre.

Elle savait pertinemment que son cavalier y était pour beaucoup. C'était un excellent danseur, elle avait pu s'en rendre compte au cours de leurs nombreuses répétitions.

Quand la musique prit fin, Drago envoya un sourire éclatant à sa cavalière. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Celui de Drago exprimait une détermination nouvelle, qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vue auparavant, et ce fut suffisant pour lui redonner courage. Elle lui sourit légèrement lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle était prête.

Leur échange silencieux était passé inaperçu aux yeux des étudiants. Il n'avait duré que quelques fractions de secondes.

Avant que Dumbledore ne prenne la parole pour remercier ses élèves, Drago fit un signe de la main aux musiciens pour qu'une nouvelle musique se mette en place.

C'est ainsi que sous le regard curieux de tous les élèves et du corps professoral, _« Do you only wanna dance » _chanté d'une voix aussi suave que celle de Mya Harrison s'éleva dans l'air.

Hermione souriait au Serpentard, une nouvelle lueur s'allumant dans son regard. Elle reçu en retour un sourire en coin, celui-là même qui l'avait fait tomber sous son charme.

Le jeune couple commença alors sa chorégraphie sous le regard éberlué de la grande salle.

*¨*¨*

Hermione fit danser ses épaules tout en relevant sa robe. Drago, lui, avait posé son front sur la tempe de sa cavalière. La jeune fille leva en suite son bras droit laissant la main du Serpentard courir tout le long.

Cette scène, qui respirait la sensualité laissait pantois les Serpentards qui voyait celui qui avait toujours était leur chef caressait une Sang de Bourbe.

Alors que le jeune couple effectuait des pas de salsa, la main de Drago ne cessait de descendre et de monter sur le corps d'Hermione, lui effleurant une fois les seins, une fois les fesses.

Il la faisait également tournoyer de manière élégante, faisant virevolter sa robe rouge.

Ron Weasley rougissait à vue d'œil. Son Hermione était en train de se déhancher d'une manière provocante avec son pire ennemi !

La jeune fille avait maintenant collé son corps contre celui de Drago, et ondulait d'une manière suggestive ses hanches. Elle caressa également le torse de son cavalier faisant descendre sa main jusqu'au niveau de la ceinture.

A ce moment là, tous les élèves retenaient leur souffle. Et pour une la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard, les Sepentards et les Griffondors ressentaient la même chose face au couple : du dégoût.

Certains des professeurs arboraient une mine contrariée comme Minerva Mc Gonnagall. Seul le directeur gardait le sourire.

Hermione renversait maintenant sa tête en arrière offrant à son cavalier une vue plongeante sur son décolleté. Puis ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et effectuèrent quelques pas sur le côté.

La jeune Griffondor se sentait libre. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et Drago. Son Drago, et c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle fit jouer ses épaules tout en remontant sa robe toujours plus haut, dévoilant ainsi ses jambes.

Drago Malefoy n'était pas dans un meilleur état que sa cavalière. Hermione l'allumait, littéralement.

Après l'avoir renversé une nouvelle fois en arrière, il la repoussa légèrement pour ne pas succomber à la tentation, mais quelques instant plus tard, elle vint collée à nouveau son corps au sien, nourrissant le feu qui le consumait de plus belle.

Il finit par s'agenouiller par terre, tenant la main d'Hermione alors que cette dernière lançait son pied. Quand il se releva, leurs corps étaient de nouveau soudés, effectuant des ondulations sensuelles. Drago retourna sa cavalière de façon à ce que son dos soit plaqué contre son torse. Ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille, il amplifiait ainsi les mouvements de son bassin qui venaient frotter contre son entre jambes.

La tension entre les deux jeunes danseurs montait rapidement. Drago caressait de plus en plus frénétiquement le corps d'Hermione qui se déhanchait de plus belle.

Leurs deux corps transpiraient mais ils n'avaient pas fini. Drago prit ensuite dans un geste affectueux le menton de la jeune fille et lui releva la tête sans cesser leur danse. Leur yeux se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se quitter avant longtemps. La musique se fit plus pressante. Et quand Drago la fit tournoyer une nouvelle fois, et que leurs têtes n'étaient plus séparées que par quelques millimètres, ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'embrasser d'une façon langoureuse.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Hermione tourna sur elle-même plusieurs fois avant de venir enlacer le coup de Drago qui lui, la faisait tournoyer dans les airs en la tenant contre sa poitrine. Pendant ce temps, leurs bouches s'étaient de nouveau retrouvées comme frustré d'avoir été séparées trop vite.

Quand ils se détachèrent, ce ne fut que pour effectuer le dernier pas, digne des plus grands danseurs. Il la fit renversé une nouvelle fois en arrière alors que lui-même ouvraient son bras la faisant tenir en équilibre.

*¨*¨*

Un lourd silence suivi la danse. Puis le directeur se leva et applaudit bientôt suivi par le reste des professeurs. Puis ce furent les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles, mais si certains applaudissaient parce qu'ils avaient été subjugué, la plupart étaient mortifiés devant ce spectacle. C'était le cas des Griffondors et des Serpentards.

Les oreilles de Ron n'avaient jamais été aussi rouges de colère. Lavande et Parvati étaient pour une fois sans voix devant le spectacle, et Harry lui, se sentait trahi par sa meilleure amie.

Du côté des Serpentards, ils n'en menaient pas large pour autant. Pansy Parkinson, même si elle avait clamé haut et fort devant le magenmageot qu'elle avait toujours su et approuvé que les nés-moldus étaient égaux aux Sang purs, elle n'en trouvait pas moins dégoûtant que son Drago se frotte à une Sang de Bourbe, aussi intelligente soit-elle.

Drago et Hermione étaient restés sur la piste de danse, main dans la main et surveillaient les réactions de chacun. Hermione regardait surtout ses meilleurs amis, et les regards qui lui lancèrent lui glacèrent le sang. Quand Drago le remarqua, il posa sa main sur son bas de dos et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- On sort ?

- Oui.

C'est ainsi que le couple sortit main dans la main. Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc et ce n'est que quand ils arrivèrent près du lac que Drago reprit la parole :

- Tes amis te pardonneront. Ils ont juste été surpris.

Hermione soupira et posa sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme.

- Tu crois ?

- Je suis sûre qu'ils te pardonneront.

Quelques secondes de silence suivirent cette déclaration puis Hermione reprit d'un ton plus léger :

- En tout cas, tu danses toujours aussi divinement bien !

Drago sourit, lui embrassa le front puis lui répondit :

- C'est parce que j'ai une excellente cavalière.

De nouveau, le silence prit place, puis Hermione prit la parole :

- Drago… ?

- Hum…

- Embrasse-moi.

- A tes ordres, Princesse.

Drago lui releva tendrement le menton et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

*¨*¨*

Dans la grande salle, le calme était revenu, néanmoins, les élèves chuchotaient encore de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Harry, Ron et Ginny ne faisait pas exception à la règle :

- Dîtes moi que je rêve, Mc Gonagall ne lui aurait jamais demandé de faire ça ! Non mais vous avez vu comment elle se déhanchait, et comment la fouine lui caressait les fesses ! Encore heureux qu'il ne l'ait pas sauté devant tout le monde ! S'emporta Ron.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il est arrivé à Hermione. Elle a perdu la tête.

- Comment Hermione a-t-elle pu se faire avoir par une fouine Serpentard. Un Malefoy en plus ! Harry voyait rouge. Il sentait la trahison à plein nez. Ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble, c'est insensé !

- Je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication logique à tout ça, fini par dire Ron.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il y ait une explication logique, mais pas celle qu'on attend. Vous avez vu comment ils sont sorti main dans la main ! dit Ginny.

- Oh Merlin, qu'est-il arrivé à Hermione !

*¨*¨*

- Drago ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de faire courir ses lèvres sur les épaules d'Hermione.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

Le jeune homme reprit son sérieux sans cesser pour autant ses caresses.

- Et bien on va finir nos études, parce que je crois que tu ne me pardonnerais pas si je t'enlevais de Poudlard sans que tu n'aies tes aspics –Hermione sourit à la remarque- puis on ira en vacances, et à la rentrée, on s'installera ensemble pour faire nos études, j'ai assez d'argent pour qu'on puisse vivre convenablement sans travailler pendant de longues années encore !

Hermione se releva et lui fit face :

- Tu veux dire qu'on vivra ensemble dans une maison ?

- A moins que tu ne veuilles pas de moi, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'on ne soit pas ensemble.

La jeune fille le regarda suspicieusement, puis après qu'elle est jugée qu'il parlait sérieusement, elle laissa échapper un cri de joie tout en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! Tout en lui répétant ces trois mots qui faisaient la joie du Serpentard, elle lui embrassait une fois le coup, une fois le nez, la bouche, les yeux…

Drago, surprit par son entrain, ne put s'empêcher de rigoler :

- Et bien, si j'avais su que ça te mettrais de si bonne humeur, je te l'aurais dit plus tôt !

*¨*¨*

Ginny avait réussi non sans peine à attirer Harry sur la piste de danse. Mai celui-ci marmonnait encore dans sa barbe des propos sur Hermione.

- Harry, on lui demandera des explications plus tard, maintenant, on s 'amuse un peu !

- Mais Ginny, comment a-t-elle pu embrasser cette fouine, et deux fois en plus ! C'est impossible !

La jeune fille soupira de dépit alors qu'un sentiment de jalousie s'emparait d'elle.

- Oui, tu aurais surement préféré que ça soit toi avec elle, sur la piste.

Sur ses mots, elle s'éloigna furieuse contre lui.

- Non, Gin' attend ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Harry couru après elle pour la rattraper, mais celle-ci, trop énervé, se réfugia dans le parc.

Ron, qui avait assisté de loin à l'échange entre son meilleur ami et sa sœur, alla rejoindre ce dernier :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé vieux ?

- Aides moi à retrouver ta sœur !

- J'espère pour toi que t'as pas fais de conneries. Je crois que je l'ai vu sortir dehors.

Après avoir demandé confirmation à certains élèves, ils sortirent à leur tour. Et après quelques minutes de recherche, ils la trouvèrent enfin.

- Ginny ! Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Tu comprends, j'ai été surpris, et…

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse finir son explication, Ron l'interrompit :

- Par Merlin, regardez ! Il dirigea son doigt vers le lac où un couple semblait s'amuser.

- Merlin ! C'est Hermione !

Oubliant leurs querelles, le trio ce dirigea vers le couple d'un pas rapide, et quand ils furent suffisamment près, Harry prit la parole :

- Hermione ?!

*¨*¨*

Hermione ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Seule la réaction de ses amis venait noircir son bonheur. Drago aussi était heureux. Poudlard entier savait, ou se doutait qu'il aimait son Hermione, et il n'y avait aucun mage noir pour empêcher cela. Pendant la guerre, Narcissa avait apporté son aide à l'Ordre du Phoenix, permettant ainsi d'innocenter les époux Malefoy. A travers cet acte, elle avait également mis de côté ses préjugés sur les nés-moldus. Enfin, Lucius, comprenant qu'il avait fait trop d'erreurs dans le passé, avait plus ou mois suivi la même voix que sa femme, et s'il n'acceptait pas encore que son fils unique « s'amourache » d'une « né-moldue », il ne faisait cependant rien pour le décourager.

Le couple riait aux éclats en se remémorant les différentes piques qu'ils s'envoyaient à longueur de journées lorsqu'ils avaient été amenés à se fréquenter.

- Et ma tignasse, qu'est-ce qu'elle a souffert de tes remarques ! Disait Hermione.

- Hum… j'aime ta chevelure, lui répondit Drago en plongeant sa tête et humant les cheveux toujours aussi broussailleux de la jeune fille.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à dompter ses cheveux, mais Drago passait la plus part de son temps le nez dedans.

Soudain, ils furent interrompus par la voix incrédule d'Harry :

- Hermione ?!

Hermione se redressa par la surprise, et s'éloigna légèrement de Drago. Celui-ci s'en aperçut, mais ne dit rien.

- Harry ! Vous êtes là !

- Oui, nous sommes là. Et toi tu es là et cette ordure aussi est là, dit Ron en désignant le Serpentard de la tête.

- Ron ! Je ne te permets pas ! S'esclaffa Hermione alors que le concerné regardait le trio avec curiosité.

- Quoi ! Tu le défends maintenant ! Tu défens cette pourriture qui t'as rendu la vie infernale pendant sept ans ! Sept ans ! En plus, tu ne sais même pas quel rôle il a joué dans le règne de Voldemort ! Et de toutes manières, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec lui ?

Drago regardait Harry s'enflammer un sourire suffisant sur le visage.

- Harry, _tu_ ne sais as quel rôle il a joué dans la guerre, et les sept ans qui sont passés ne vous concerne pas ! Et…

- Ne nous concerne pas ! Par Merlin, nous sommes tes meilleurs amis, c'était nous qui te consolons lorsqu'ils t'insulter. C'était Ginny qui t'essuyait les larmes la nuit, c'était toujours Ron qui te faisait rire après le passage de Malefoy ! Et tu dis que ça ne nous concerne pas !

Drago Malefoy avait pali au fur et à mesure du discours du Survivant. Il était conscient qu'il avait fait des misères à sa belle, mais pas au point de l'avoir fait pleurer. Cela, il ne l'avait jamais su.

- Harry, Ron, Ginny, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez d'avoir été là pour moi durant toutes ces années, d'être encore là pour moi aujourd'hui. Vous êtes et vous serez toujours mes meilleurs amis. Mais Drago, c'est mon bonheur. Je sais pas comment vous expliquez… je… et puis il n'est pas méchant… c'était juste un Serpentard… et…

La jeune fille essayait de s'expliquer, mais les mots lui manquait, et malgré elle, les larmes firent irruption.

- Hermione, tais-toi, tu t'enfonces. Je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais si bas. Je croyais que c'était toi la plus censé ! Moi, je me tire avant qu'elle nous apprenne qu'elle est enceinte ou qu'elle va se marier ! S'exclama avec hargne Ron.

Drago enlaça alors la taille d'Hermione qui vint sangloter contre sa poitrine et prit ensuite la parole pour la première fois depuis l'arrivé des Griffondors :

- Et bien, moi qui pensais que les Griffondors étaient loyaux. J'ai une belle image de ce que sont les amis, dit-il d'une voix hargneuse.

- Malefoy, tu es mal placé pour nous faire la morale. Alors ferme ta gueule si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à l'infirmerie.

- Potter, Potter… dois-je te rappeler que tu as beaucoup plus connu l'infirmerie que moi.

Harry, sous la provocation sorti sa baguette, mais Drago resta stoïque face à son comportement.

- Voyons voir ce que tu vaux.

- Je ne me battrais pas, Potter.

- Et bien ? Tu as peur ?

- Peur de qui ? De toi ? Laisses-moi rire ! Je ne me battrais par respect pour Hermione.

- Respect ! Toi, tu parles de respect !

- Harry, ça suffit ! Cria soudain Hermione. Je suis avec Malefoy. J'aime Malefoy, et je resterais avec lui quoi que tu en dises. Pareil pour toi Ron.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Harry reprit la parole :

- Bien, si c'est ce que tu dis. On s'en va. Ron, Ginny, vous venez ?

*¨*¨*

- Princesse, ils te comprendront, je te le promets.

- Non, ils ne comprendront jamais !

- Hermione… Si tu ne veux pas de moi pour préserver ton amitié avec eux, tu sais, je… Je te comprendrais, et ne t'en voudrais pas.

La jeune fille le regarda choqué :

- Comment oses-tu dire ça ! Espèce d'idiot ! J ne pourrais jamais choisir entre vous.

- Allez, viens là ma puce –Il l'attira contre lui- et je dois dire que je suis rassuré, essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

- Comment peux-tu douter de ça, Drago ?

- Il y des milliers de raisons pour que tu ne veuilles plus rester avec moi, lui répondit le garçon d'un ton sérieux. Tu as pleuré à cause de moi.

- C'est du passé. Si tu me quittes, je ne m'en remettrais pas.

- Je ne savais pas que tu pleurais à cause de moi, je suis tellement désolé Princesse, et je n'ai aucune raison de te quitter, sauf si toi tu le voulais.

- Idiot, je ne le voudrais jamais.

- Princesse ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

Sur ces derniers mots, ils échangèrent un long baiser, un baiser plein de promesse et d'avenir.

*¨*¨*

Quand Hermione remonta dans son dortoir, tout le monde dormait, c'est ce que crut en tout cas la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'une voix enroué l'interpelle :

- Hermione ? Tu es enfin rentré ?

- Ginny ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

- Non, je t'attendais.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- De ne m'avoir rien dit avant, oui.

- Je suis désolé.

- Depuis combien de temps que ça dure ?

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir avant de répondre :

- On a commencé à sortir ensemble pendant de la guerre.

- la vache, Hermione ! J'espère que ce n'était pas un mangemort.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je te le promets, il n'a rien fait de mal, au contraire !

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Je suis ta meilleure amie non ?

Sa voix trembla sous l'effet du doute.

- Ginny, bien sûr que tu es ma meilleure amie, comment peux-tu douter de ça ! C'est juste que j'avais peur de vos réactions. J'étais morte de trouille. Et puis personne n'aurait accepté la situation pendant la guerre. Tous le monde croyait que les Malefoy étaient le bras droit de Voldemort.

- Toi aussi tu le croyais, dit-elle d'un ton de reproche.

- Je savais que Drago était de notre côté, Ginny crois moi !

- Ouais, si tu le dis… Bon, je vais dormir. Bonne nuit. Elle éteignit sa la lumière d'un coup de baguette, puis ajouta d'une voix ensommeillé :

- Oh, et puis Ron et Harry finiront par te pardonner. Ils finiront par comprendre.

- Merci Ginny.

- Et une dernière chose…

- Oui ?

- Tu danses merveilleusement bien.

- Merci, répondit la jeune fille, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu me raconteras tout demain, hein ?

- Promis Ginny...

**Fin**

**Quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire, ce n'étais absolument pas ce que j'avais décidé d'écrire^^ Mais je me suis laissé emporté et j'en suis arrivé là. Parce que c'est un début de fic possible. Donc, il se peux qu'il y ait une suite... mais c'est franchement pas sûr. Ca dépendra biensûr du temps que j'ai, et surtout de ce que vous en avez pensé ;)**

**Bisoux à tous et... je peux vous souhaitez un joyeux noël en avance ?**

**N'oubliez pas mes cadeaux... pas la peine de vous dire ce que c'est hein ? ^^**


End file.
